Zutara Oneshots
by Karmafrog
Summary: Will Zuko and Katara finally realize their love for each other?  A collection of Zutara oneshots.


Hi! I'm Karmafrog! This is my first Zutara fanfic. Actually...it's my first fanfic ever! I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a bunch of one-shots, or a story with many chapters...

Decisions...decisions...

So anyway...here's my first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...obviously...

* * *

The soft white fur of her parka gently brushed against the girl's cheek as she lay in the freshly-fallen snow. She looked dreamily up at the clouds above, as they gently drifted through the sky. The girl sighed happily, feeling at peace. 

She sat up slowly, taking in the scenery. But no matter how pretty this place was, she still missed her home, the South Pole.

She turned around quickly as she heard swift footsteps coming near her. Her heartbeat picked up as she whirled around, searching for the oncoming person. Her eyes caught a shadow standing at the edge of the forest, but before she could see who the person was, a snowball hit her right in the face! She hurriedly wiped the snow from her face, stood up, and looked for the mysterious person. There were trees in front of her, which could act as a hiding spot for whoever was around...so she ran forward, and went past all of the trees.

The girl came to a clearing with a huge elm tree in the middle of it. She looked behind her, but when she turned back, a person was leaning on the side of the tree. He was in the shadows, so she couldn't see his face. He was tossing a snowball from hand to hand. However, he stepped forward, revealing his face and a huge scar that almost completely covered the left side of his face. He smirked as he saw that she had followed him, completing the first part of his plan.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't wearing his armor, which was a surprise to her. He had on red parka with a flame design across the bottom; there was a hood also, but it was down so that she could see his face. However, the thick cloth of his parka couldn't quite conceal the lines of his rippling muscles, which the girl quickly noticed.

"I'm looking for someone of course." He smirked a little as he spoke.

"Well if you're looking for Aang, you're out of luck. He's not anywhere near here." She said with smirk of her own.

However, she couldn't help but notice how good he looked with his hair grown out.

_Wow, he looks...really handsome...with his hair like that and everything...and I don't even mind that scar of his...it's...it's actually sort of attractive...wait, no...stop thinking that!_

Zuko started walking slowly forward.

"Actually, Katara, I wasn't looking for the avatar...I was looking for _you_."

Katara took a small step back and asked, "What do you mean?"

Zuko smirked, "Well, Katara...," he said as he continued walking towards her," I like you...**a lot**." As she turned to run, he grabbed her wrists so that her face was only inches from his.

"Zuko, let me go!"

"But if I let you go, you would run away...and I'd just have to chase you..."

Katara turned her head away from him, so that she would not have to look him in the eye. "Zuko, you don't even know me..."

"But I want to get to know you. Katara, from the minute I saw you I was in love you." Katara could not stop her face from showing a little smile, so she turned back to look at him. Zuko smiled and said, " You have beautiful eyes, Katara. They're like pools of liquid sapphire..."

Katara's smile widened a bit.

_I don't know if I should believe that he loves me...this is probabaly all a lie...and I am a fool if I believe it!_

Katara couldn't disguise her disappointment, and turned away again. She focused her gaze on the snow-covered ground. However, her thought-train continued, and she started to frown.

_Why is he telling me this now? He's had plently of opportunities to tell me before... It's very suspicious...he never gave any hint to these feelings previously...he's probably only saying that he loves me to get a hold of Aang!_

Zuko scowled as he noticed the sudden change in her mood. He was growing frustrated, and increased the grip on her wrists, causing Katara to gasp slightly and turn around to face him again.

"What's the matter, Katara? You don't believe me?" His voice was as cold as the snow that was starting to fall from the sky. Katara noticed that he seemed a little hurt for a moment, and it showed in his eyes. However, he quickly regained his composure, turning his face into that emotionless mask that he often wore.

"Why should I believe you? All you've ever done is cause me trouble! I can't believe you'd think I'd trust you after all the things you've done! You're always trying to capture Aang, and destroy the world's last hope for peace!" He scowled as she continued, "You are so...infuriating!"

"I'll tell you what's infuriating...How would you like to be dishonored and banished from your home? How would you like to be forever cursed to chase the Avatar? How would you like to have to endure failure after failure? I only try to capture the Avatar because my honor and my return home depends on it! However, it's obvious that even if I did capture the Avatar, I wouldn't be welcomed home, espeacially not after that mishap at the North Pole..." Zuko seemed to be calming down again," So since I can't capture the Avatar, I guess I'll just have to set my hopes on something different..." Zuko smirked a bit as Katara blushed, then continued,"That's right..._you_."

"Zuko..." He leaned towards her, and as he closed the space between their bodies, Katara gasped.

_Oh no...is he going to kiss me? Maybe he does like me...Oh my gosh he's getting even closer...his chest is so hard...he must work out..._

Katara's next thoughts dissolved as their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, but Katara closed her eyes and couldn't help but to enjoy it. As soon as he kissed her a warm tingle went through both of their bodies, radiating from their lips. Zuko pulled out of the light kiss a bit, and they looked into each others eyes: gold meeting saphire. A sudden desire sparked within them both, and they kissed again, but this time was the kiss was stronger. The kiss lasted longer, and as they pulled apart to breathe, their desire grew. They kissed passionately this time, and Katara let out a little moan as waves of pleasure washed over her. Zuko smiled into the kiss, then he started trailing kissed down her neck. However, their thick parkas prevented him from going any further down.

"Zuko...ohhhhh...wait, no...stop." Katara said as he gently nuzzled the side of her neck.

Zuko stopped abruptly, "What? Why?"

"It just doesn't feel right. We're supposed to be enemies, remember?"

"Can I kiss you even if we are enemies?" Zuko said as Katara blushed.

"I'm not sure if-" She was cut off as Zuko kissed her again. As they broke the kiss, Katara said, "I don't think we can be enemies anymore." Zuko laughed.

"I suppose you're right." They laughed and hugged eachother.

* * *

Author's Note: "_...his chest is so hard...he must work out..._" that's what happens when I have too much candy...And sorry for that lame ending, but I'm working on a different story, and I wanted to at least finish the first chapter of this one... 

Please review! But seeing as this is my first story...no flames please!

-Karmafrog


End file.
